


My Hero

by Cptnsambucky



Series: Sambucky Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad dates, M/M, Sam saves the day, bucky's date is a bonafide weirdo, flirting near the end, like seriously, weird for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: In which Bucky is on a date with a weirdo and Sam swoops in and saves the day.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short but sweet.

Sam isn’t _trying_ to eavesdrop on the conversation in front of him, he’s just trying to enjoy a nice cup of coffee and a slice of lemon raspberry cake at his favorite coffee shop. It’s not his fault the “couple” in front of him is, quite possibly, on the worst date Sam’s ever witnessed. Not only is it awkward, but it’s just...it’s weird, and Sam can hear every part of their conversation. 

Sam finally chances a look and sees the back of someone’s head, probably a man, and sitting in front of the man is another man with brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes Sam’s ever seen. 

The expression on the man’s face looks polite at first glance, but the more Sam looks at it, the more apparent it is that it’s strained, like he’s forcing a smile onto his face. Which is likely, given the conversation that they’re having. 

Sam wants to help. He feels pretty bad for the guy. His date is blabbing on about the one time his sister was institutionalized for stabbing someone in the leg with a pair of scissors. 

So, yeah. Sam just wants to help.

“I mean she totally snapped,” The guy states. “I don’t even know where she got the scissors from!” He exclaims, laughing.

Not only is that story ridiculous--and if Sam’s being frank, pretty scary considering this is, presumably, their first date--but the look on the brunette’s face makes Sam want to laugh. It basically screams ‘_What the fuck? What in the actual fuck?_’. 

When his date starts blabbing about his childhood trauma, the man finally looks past him and his eyes land on Sam, all big and blue. Sam makes a face that he hopes conveys ‘_Yeah I hear every single bit of this shitshow, you’re in for a treat_’. The brunette shakes his head in exasperation. 

‘_Do you need me to rescue you?_’ Sam mouths to the brunette.

His date--let’s call him the weirdo--asks him a question so his eyes dart back towards him, plastering on a smile and replying, but when the weirdo continues talking, he looks back at Sam and nods quickly. 

Sam stands up and fixes his jacket collar.

_Time to put on a show_.

Sam storms over to the brunette and fixes him with the angriest expression he can muster. “What the hell? You said you were going to the grocery store! Come to find out you’re actually on a _date_?!”

The brunette looks surprised at first, reasonably so, but he soon catches on and stands up quickly. “Um, it’s not what it looks like babe!”

“Babe?” The weirdo asks and looks between Sam and the brunette, clearly confused.

“Yeah! We’re _engaged_!” Sam replies. He may be laying it on a little too thick, but he’s getting so much enjoyment out of this that he can’t bring himself to care. “How could you do this to me?!”

The brunette’s eyes widen a little and Sam can tell he’s trying not to laugh.

“Engaged? Oh hell no,” The weirdo says while standing up. “I don’t do cheaters.” 

And with that, the weirdo walks out of the coffee shop.

The brunette snorts in disbelief. “So cheaters are a no-no, but talking about your sister in a mental institution is fair game?”

Sam snorts too. “Yeah, I guess so.”

The brunette smiles at him. “Thank you. So much. If it weren’t for you I probably would’ve ended up in a ditch somewhere.”

Sam laughs. “You’re welcome. I just know that If I were in that situation, I’d want someone to help get me out too. He was creepy as hell.”

“Yeah, he was. You’re like my hero,” The brunette laughs then bites his lip and looks Sam up and down. “I’m Bucky--er--James actually, but people just call me Bucky.” 

“I’m Sam. People just call me Sam.”

The brunette, _Bucky_, laughs again, and man does Sam want to hear that sound for the rest of his life. 

“Seriously, thank you for the rescue. I don’t know how I'm gonna be able to repay you.” 

“Well, how about you give me your number? Then we can talk about repayment later,” Sam suggests.

Bucky raises his eyebrows at Sam’s forwardness but he has a smile on his face. “Sure thing, _hero_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)!


End file.
